Torchlight
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: The Torchwood and Twilight characters go to high school together. WARNING: Lots of OOCness and random popular culture refrences...possibly. All human. AU obviously . Rated T to be safe.
1. Intro

Once upon a time, there was a little school called Forks High School, where lots of teenagers went to be educated. Along these students were: Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Kim Connweller, Jared Weller, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber and Paul Roberts. And so begins the Torchlight saga...


	2. In Which

**In which Gwen is a bitch, Owen is an arsehole and Jack is a man-whore.**

"Poor Ianto, always sad, always depressed. I wonder who he's pining for?" Gwen Cooper said to her best friend Toshiko Sato.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tosh, who was having her own love life problems, answered. Gwen shook her head. Tosh sighed.  
"It's jack. Poor Ianto's head over heels for him."  
"That's terrible!"  
"I know, Ianto must be heartbroken."  
"No, I mean Jack is so out of his league." Gwen laughed. Ianto seemed to hear this and sank into himself. Tosh was appalled.  
"Gwen! How could you say that!" Ianto walked over.  
"Don't bother, Toshiko, she's right. Thanks for sticking up for me, though." He slunk off. Tosh shot a dirty look at Gwen.  
"Well done." She ran after Ianto.

Lauren Mallory was pacing in the girls room. She held a pregnancy test in her hand. Jessica Stanley and Kim Connweller were doing the same,  
"On 3, we look. Ok, 1, 2, 3!" They looked, then shrieked in unison.  
"Oh my God!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"I'm pregnant!" The girls all sank to the floor. After 10 minutes of silence Kim started speaking.  
"Who's the father of yours?" Lauren blushed.  
"Jack, Jack Harkness." Jessica gasped.  
"He's the father of my child!"  
"Mine too!" Kim squeaked.  
"Oh my God!" shrieked Lauren.  
"That two timing jerk!" screamed Jessica.  
"That cad!" Kim shouted.  
"Cad?" Lauren and Jessica asked.  
"It's like what Jane Austen characters would say."  
"Yeah, like Mr Darcy going 'Mr Wickham tried to rape you, Lizzie? That cad!'" The 3 girls laughed. They knew then they had formed a sister hood.

"What are you going to name yours? Mine'll be Carmen Nicole or Callum Nicholas." Lauren addressed the girls with an air of importance.  
"Jack Jesse. Or Jessa Jacqueline." Jessica answered.  
"Aidan Robert, or Alice Rose, after my best friend." Kim squeaked. Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
"Nice names."

Ianto was sitting on a hill, reading the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Part 6 of 3. He sniggered at a particularly funny bit. Jack ran to him and sat down, put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Ianto stiffened and shuffled away from Jack. Jack gave him a confused look.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
"I just...can't."  
"Can't what?"  
"Can't do this anymore."  
"Can't do what?"  
"This...thing. Our relationship. I can't just be the guy you run to when you're bored."  
"You're not the guy I run to when I'm bored! You're worth more to me than that!"  
"Really? Because you treat those girls better than me! You treat the dirt better than me! And yes, I know about Lauren, Jessica and Kim! I know..." Ianto broke down in tears. He collapsed on the floor. Jack's heart broke. He walked behind Ianto, crouched down and put his arms around him. Jack started rocking Ianto, whispering I'm sorry in his ear over and over again.

Tosh was crying. She held a bunch of lilies in her hand.  
"Owen, I love you! Please take the lilies." Owen took the lilies and threw then in the bin.  
"Get a life, Toshiko." He spat at her and walked away.


	3. Many Things Happen

Chapter 2: In which Jack is confronted, Owen has a realisation and Bella is a Mary Sue.

3 months later, a beautiful girl who has seemingly no flaws, returned to school after a romantic, 3 month holiday with her dazzling boyfriend. Their names were Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. As they are Mary Sues (and Gary Stus) everyone loves them, and accepts their lack of development or in Bella's case, feminism. Everyone loved them, everyone except Tosh and Owen. Owen sidled up to Tosh.  
"That Cullen guy's checking you out." He fumed.  
"At least someone wants to check me out, even if he is with the most perfect girl in the world." She sighed. Owen's heart broke. He supposed he'd always liked Tosh a bit. He just never wanted to admit it. Edward looked over and winked at Tosh. Owen felt anger rise up in him. He grabbed Tosh, crushing his lips onto hers Owen felt Tosh stiffen, then relax into him. Owen looked over at Edward. He looked disappointed, Owen smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Jared!" Kim ran to her best friend.  
"You've got to help!"  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, panicked. He'd always loved Kim.  
"Jack Harkness got me, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley pregnant. And now..." she broke off, crying.  
"Lauren's getting her boyfriend Paul and Jessica's getting her boyfriend Mike to beat him up! You have to help me!" Kim ran off and Jared ran after her.

When Kim and Jared found them, Jack was being beaten up. Jared immediately beat off Paul and Mike. They all started beating each other up while Kim held the girls off.  
"Run!" Jared shouted at Jack. Jack, for once, did as he was told.

Jack ran all the way to Ianto's house. His mum answered the door.  
"Oh my!"  
"Is Ianto in?" she nodded. Jack trailed upstairs, and after walking into a few wrong rooms, found Ianto's room. Ianto was on the computer, doing homework while drinking a cup of coffee. As he heard the door open, he looked up and gasped. Jack had cuts and bruises all over him. There was blood over his face and beloved coat. He winced as he caught his damaged hip on the door handle. Ianto walked over to him and lightly traced his scars with his finger. Jack started to dip his head and capture Ianto's mouth in a soft kiss when Ianto's mum called up the stairs.  
"Ianto! I'm going shopping with Rhiannon! Melissa'll be home later! Will you and your friend be alright?" Ianto's eyes flashed with rage.  
"Sure, Mum." Ianto's mum and Rhiannon left. Ianto took Jack's hand and let him downstairs.

Ianto started bandaging Jack up. Jack frowned. Ianto assumed he was grimacing from pain.  
"Sorry." He murmured.  
"I'm not hurting." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes.  
"But you are." Ianto was confused.  
"No, I'm not. They love her more than you." Jack stated.  
"More than me or Missy. Melissa, my other older sister." Ianto clarified. Jack stroked his hair.  
"I love you more than Missy, and way more than Rhiannon." Ianto looked sharply at Jack.  
"No you don't."


End file.
